This invention relates to a process for recovering hydrocarbons, such as petroleum and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to processes wherein hydrocarbons are recovered from subterranean hydrocarbon-bearing formations, i.e., reservoirs.
Producing petroleum from subterranean reservoirs has become increasingly difficult. A large portion of the original crude petroleum in place in many subterranean hydrocarbon-bearing reservoirs remains in place after primary production and water flooding. As oil reserves dwindle and exploration for new discoveries becomes more difficult and costly, the use of enhanced oil recovery (EOR) techniques on previously discovered resources will play an increasingly important role in the overall production of crude petroleum.
One EOR technique which has been used involves surfactant injection. However, such surfactants are relatively costly and are often not cost effective in producing increased quantities of hydrocarbon. A new EOR process would be beneficial.